


All you need to do is ask

by rockingrobyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Height Differences, Kissing, Lap Pillow, M/M, Pictures, Relationship(s), Sleeping Noya, Sleepy Cuddles, guy x guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockingrobyn/pseuds/rockingrobyn
Summary: Noya wishes to spend more time with his ace. As he spends more time with him he starts to notice his feelings for his teams ace are more than just friendly, Noya is determined to spend time with him and have him over his house more and want to explain his feelings for Asahi who shares these feelings but neither know. Will they ask each other how they feel? Or just leave it be?





	1. Chapter 1: Yuu's sleeping face.

Noya had felt a feeling for a long time when it came to his teams ace, Asahi. A third year who could spike like no one else. Noya looked up to him both on and off the court. He knew he cared about him, but he couldn't put an exact finger on the feelings he had for this ace. It was just after practice, he and Asahi had been back at the club for a few months now. Everyone had changed and Noya was being his usual loud self as they left "Did you see how much their quick has improved! It was like BAM!" Hinata was quick to agree as he ran up next to him. "Yer!" He cried out holding his arms up. Asahi, Sugawara and Daichi were all walking behind the group of first and second years. Noya knew Asahi usually walked back with them but he wanted some time with him, he wasn't to sure why however. "Oi! Asahi! I gotta show you something at mine! Walk me back!" The short libero called out as he stopped turning around to face. The older male looked surprised, he hadn't been to Noyas since before he quick. "Oh uh..Su-sure Noya." Asahi said smiling weakly.

Asahi walked up to Noya with his smile still on his face. Noya felt something odd seeing the other smiling, but again he had no idea what it was. Soon the team parted ways and Noya waved enthusiastically and Ashai waved slowly. “See you all tomorrow!” Noya called out as he jumped to turn around and walking with his taller friend. “So uh...Noya what is it you wanted to show me?” Asahi asked as the pair walked down the street. “Oh. Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you.” Noya replied looking up to him like what he just said was nothing. “No-Noya you shouldn’t lie like that...You don’t need to make up some lie to get me to spend time with you…All you need to do is ask Noya.” Asahi said looking down to him. “Re-really?” Noya asked getting excited a little. “Well yer...You’re a good friend after all…” He said to Noya. At this Noya quite feel as happy as before for some reason. ‘Just a good friend? Why does that bother me?’ Noya asked himself. 

When they got back Noyas the first thing Noya did was take his shoes off and run upstairs to his room. “My parents are working, they won't be back till later.” Noya called down the stairs as Asahi slowly slipped his shoes off and laughed lightly. He was use to being in Noyas house by now and was very comfortable. “Alright, Noya i’m going to make some tea would you like some?” Asahi asked. Noya poked his head round from the top of the stairs and nodded. “Sure, you know where everything is right?” Asahi nodded as he made his way to the kitchen. This wasn’t the first time he had been in Noyas house and made drinks for the hyperactive team member. 

Noya came down changed into more casual clothes, one of his t-shirts and jeans. “Asahi! How much longer!?” He asked grinning walking into the kitchen. “I’m just letting it brew for another minute.” The taller male said turning around and patting Noya on the head. Noya felt his face go red and Asahi saw the blush and couldn’t help but laugh. “Noya you’re going red. Maybe you should go and lay down on the sofa.” He suggested. “I’ll bring the tea in when I am done.” With a small nod Noya left the room and laid on the large sofa in his living room. Turning the tv on he flicked through the films, trying to find something Asahi would like.Moments later Asahi walked in holding two cups, which he placed on the table. “Now...Am I going to have to sit on you or are you going to move?” Asahi joked and Noya quickly sat up. “Sit at the end.” Noya near enough demanded. 

Asahi walked over and sat down and before he could get comfortable he found Noyas head being placed in his lap. He grinned looking up to Asahi and said. “This is much better than any pillow~” Noya commented with a wink. Asahi looked to him with a raised eyebrow. “If you say so Noya…” Noya turned his attention to the tv with a grin as he carried on flicking through the channels. He stopped on some crime show which he casually watched with his parents. Soon he felt his hair moving, Asahi had put his hand on Noyas head, running his fingers through his hair. Noya couldn’t help but feel relaxed as Asahi did this to him. Closing his eyes he began to fall asleep with his head in Asahis lap still. Suddenly it stopped and Asahi moved forward, grabbing something. Noya just assumed it was his cup and he was drinking. 

But just as soon as it had stopped Asahi started it again. The feeling of the others fingers running through his hair calmed Noya down, made him feel safe and happy. Eventually Noya fell asleep, his head and one hand on Asahis lap. This made the elder smile, and carefully he pulled out his phone and opened up his camera. Pointing it down at the younger male he took a few pictures before putting it away. “He is so sweet...Just like a child…” Asahi mumbled. Steadily, trying not to wake Noya up he moved and picked him up. “Heavy sleeper…” Asahi walked upstairs to Noyas room and got onto his bed with him. “This is better for his back…” He knew sleeping on a sofa wasn’t good for any part of his body. This way it would be better for him overall. 

Asahi kept his arms around him, keeping him safe and warm. “He fits in my arms so perfectly…” He said quietly looking down at him. His hair had gone from its usual spiked up to flat now, and Asahi had to admit it did make him look like a little kid and not a high schooler. It was that moment he heard the door open downstairs, Noyas mum or dad was back. Slowly he let go of him and walked downstairs, greeting them. “Hello Mrs. Nishinoya. Sorry I was upstairs, Noya has fallen asleep. I didn’t want to do anything till you came back.” She smiled at him as she slipped her shoes off. “Oh Asahi it’s alright You are always so good to Yuu.” She said. “Would you like a drink?” Asahi asked. “I’m fine with making one.” He said getting to the hallway. She shook her head with a smile. “No, no I’m fine. You go upstairs and wake Yuu, he won’t get any sleep tonight he is stays like that.” She said giggling. 

With that Asahi nodded and walked upstairs, going to Noya. He had moved in the short time Asahi had left, instead of being on his side he had moved to be laying on his back, his arms and legs spread out. Asahi took his phone out once more and took another photo. “I am sure Tanaka would love to see these…” He said as he walked over and shook him carefully. “Noya...Noya wake up.” He said. With a groan Noya opened his eyes, his brown eyes looking for what woke him up. “Asahi?...” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Sitting up he looked to him. “Did I fall asleep?” He asked to which Asahi nodded. “I’m afraid so. Your mum is home by the way, she just came back now.” He nodded as he slowly got off his bed. “Are you staying for dinner?” Noya asked as Asahi looked to him. “Um...Well I wasn’t planning…” He said rubbing the back of his head. “Oh...Alright...Well we will be having dinner soon if mum is back.” He said. 

The pair walked downstairs as Asahi got his shoes on. “Leaving soon Asahi?” Mrs. Nishinoya asked looking from the kitchen. He nodded and bows. “Yes, I’m sorry.” He said as she laughed. “Oh it s no problem dear. Please come back whenever you like.” Asahi nodded once more with a smile as he looked to Noya. “See you tomorrow Noya. Have a good day.” He said grabbing his things and leaving. “Good bye.” Asahi said as Noya waved. “Bye Ashai!” Noya said back as he went to his find his phone. The dream he had was a bit odd, not one he had before. “I’ll be in my room!” He said as he grabbed his mobile and ran up the stairs. “Ok! But dinner will be done in half an hour!”

He sat on his floor, which was covered in magazines and clothes as he looked through his phone. He found the person he was looking for and called them. “Ryu?” He said when the phone was picked up. “Noya! Whats up! What did you want to show Asahi?” He asked over the phone as Noya sighed. “Nothing, I just wanted to be with him. But that’s not the problem! I fell asleep while he was here and I had an odd dream!” He said loudly, his mother could hear talking but she was use to it by now. “Oh really? What was it?” Tanaka asked. “It was about Asahi.” Noya admitted right away. “Asahi? Was it about that game?” Noya sighed a little, he had to talk to someone about this. And Ryu was his best friend, who else could he tell? “No not really. It was something else. We were in my house and I was on his lap.” He started as Ryu listened. “Like….Sitting? On his lap?” Tanaka asked. “Yes. I was straddling him. I looked to him and kissed him.” He waited for Tanaka to answer but for the first time he had heard the other being completely quiet. 

It took a few minutes before he answered. “And...Were you ok with this dream?...” He asked. “Of course.” Noya answered. “But only if it was Asahi. Anyone else I wouldn’t even think about it.” Again Tanaka went quiet. Soon he spoke once more. “And...Was he kissing back or…” Before he could finish Noya said. “He kissed back, I kissed him, I liked the dream.” Tanaka thought for a second before saying. “Well you clearly have a crush on Asahi Noya! Maybe you should tell him!” Tanaka said like liking a guy was nothing new. “Wa-Wait a second Ryu! Isn’t it weird!?” Noya asked as Tanaka answered. “Well it’s coming more and more common of a thing dude. You’re either Bi or gay. Take your pick.” Noya sighed a little. “Do you...Do you think he likes me back?” He asked as Tanaka laughed. “Based on what he sent me just before you called I think it’s safe to say he feels at least something Noya!” ‘Wait what? What did Asahi send him?’ “What did he send you Ryu?” Tanaka laughed once more and said. “I’ll show you tomorrow before practice got it?” Noya agreed and hung up. “I like him?...Hm…” He then heard his mother call him down for dinner and with that he went to go and eat, wondering what Tanaka had to show him tomorrow.


	2. A quick visit to the Azumane house

The next day Noya walked to the changing room to see Tanaka who was already changed, sitting on the floor looking through something on his phone. “Ryu!” Noya called out running over. “What is it you wanted to show me!?” The short boy questioned as Tanaka grinned and opened up his text messages on his phone. “He sent me some photos of you sleeping.” He said showing him and at the bottom was the caption. ‘Isn’t he cute when he is sleeping? Thought you might find these amusing.’ Noya went red at this as he saw the photo of his head laying in Asahis lap. Then he quickly said “I had the dream again last night...But a bit more…” Tanaka looked to him and nodded slowly. “Ok, I don’t think I want to know the bit more.” He said with his grin as more people started to come in to get changed. “Lets talk about it later, I’m gonna ask if he will stay over tonight.” Noya said as Tanaka nodded. “Go for it!

Noya spent the session helping the first years, mainly Hinata, with their receives. He was still so bad at them but Noya as the Senpai he had to help! But every now and again he would get distracted and look to Asahi and get a ball to the face. Which of course caused many laughs and worried cries. The first one to help him up every time would be Asahi, Noya even saw Tanaka grinning at this. Whenever he was asked why he would simply reply with something like. “Noya just keeps getting hit! What isn’t funny about that?!” Which was very true. 

Soon the end of the day came after school and practice and Noya went to Asahi again. “Come round mine again.” He said looking him in the eyes. Asahi looked to him shocked at the sudden question. “Oh uh...Sure. Let me just finish changing and i’ll call my mum. I’ll let her know” He said as a smile came to Asahis lips. Quickly getting his school uniform on and went outside with his bag. Tanaka looked to Noya and gave him a thumbs up before he pulled his shirt over his head. Noya couldn’t help but grin as he finished pulling his gym kit off and getting his school clothes on. “Oh Asahi stay over the weekend as well! It’s Friday right that should be ok!” He yelled outside. Ashai heard and couldn’t help but laugh. “If it’s alright with your parents I guess it’s fine.” Noyas heart lept for joy at this. He already knew it was ok from the talk with his parents last night.

When Noya changed he ran out and saw Asahi talking to his mother on the phone, his back towards the stairs and his bag at his feet. “Asahi!” Noya cried out as he ran down the stairs and jumping on his back. This startled Asahi but luckily he was able catch him with his free hand, which ended up on Noyas ass. “Ca-Call you back mum!” He said hurriedly putting his other hand, which was still holding his phone, under Noya so he wouldn’t fall. “Noya, be more careful. I don’t want to drop you…” Although Asahi couldn’t see Noya was bright red with where Asahis hands were. “So-sorry put me down then.” He said as Asahi shook his head with his usual kind smile on his face. “No it’s ok now I have a hold of you. I won’t drop you.” Asahi said with a kind smile. 

Noya put his face to the back of the others neck. “Noya are you alright? You’ve gotten warm.” Noya didn’t know what to say, lucky for him there were people now coming out of the changing room. “You know you can’t beat me!” That was clearly Kagayama talking to Hinata. They were fighting about something as normal. “Oh yer! Come on then lets go!” With that the pair ran past, not even paying attention to the two boys. Some laughter could be heard from the changing room now. “Same as always aren’t they?” Suagawa said walking out and seeing the two and grinned. “Enjoying what you’ve got a hold of Asahi?” He teased, now it was Asahis face that turned red as he lowered Noya to the ground. “Sorry Noya…We should get going. We also need to stop by mine to pick up some clothes since i’m staying round.” 

Noya nodded and followed carrying his bag, sticking close behind his giant of a friend. They soon split ways with the group and Asahi spoke. “Sometimes I see Kagayama running around here early in the morning.” He said as they walked. Noya looked up and said. “Really?” Asahi nodded. “Yer, when I asked him about it he said he lives around here.” The pair turned a corner and both stopped. There were only two other people in the street and that was Hinata and Kagayama. Kagayama was standing up straight up as Hinata was on his tiptoes, grabbing Kagayama by the shoulders. A grin was on Kagayamas face as he looked down at him. “If you want a kiss you need to try harder than that Shoyo…” Isn’t that his first name? Why is he calling him that? Noya thought. “Tobio no fair! Come on I need to get going home!” Asahi took Noya by the arm and walked away down another street. “Lets leave those two be shall we?” He said looking to him with a small smile. 

Noya was quiet for a few minutes before he said. “So they are dating?” He said finally, out of more surprise than anything. Asahi nodded slowly. “Looks like it. It does explain a lot. Why they rush away from the team sometimes. But we shouldn’t tell anyone until they say something. After all it is their relationship.” Noya paused for a moment. “Wait you don’t find it weird?” Noya asked looking up to Asahi as he shook his head. “Of course not. Love is love after all right Noya?” Noya agreed to this with a small smile as he continued to walk behind Asahi. Then he thought. “Oh but wouldn’t it be fun to tease them about it? Like makes jokes about them dating, saying it would never happen!” He said as Asahi looked to him. “If you do I am not joining in.” He said smiling a little.

When they arrived Asahi took his shoes off and called back. “I’m home!” Noya took his off as well and smiled as a women walked in. Like Asahi she was tall with dark hair and eyes. “Welcome home Asahi, and Nishinoya lovely to see you again after so long.” She said coming over and hugging the teenaged boy. She was a very huggy person and very lovely as well, since he came here so often with Asahi he was use to this. “He-Hello Mrs. Azumane.” He said looking up to find Asahi who had already gone upstairs to get clothing for the weekend. “Why don’t you stay for a drink? Let the two of us catch up from last time~” She said as she finally let go and went to get something to drink. “What would you like? We have some coke, tea, water, orange juice and apple juice.” Noya went to the living room and sat down. “Coke please!” He called to her. She is a really nice lady but a bit in your face… Noya thought to himself. 

Soon Asahi came down in normal clothing as his mother brought in drinks. Once she placed them down she went to Asahi and placed a hand on both his cheeks. “Oh my baby Asahi, how was school today?” She asked. Asahis face went bright red and looked away. “Mum please...Noya is here…” She laughed at this and hugged her son. “Oh my baby Asahi...You are just as cute as when you were a baby.” Noya couldn’t help but laugh at this. The ace of the team, the person people thought was a thug and his mother was speaking to him like a child. “Have you seen the photos of when he was a child?” She asked looking to Noya. With a grin he shook his head and she clapped her hands and went off to get them. “Oh no…” Asahi said putting a hand to his face. Sitting next to Noya he smiled a little. “Sorry about her, she can a bit uh…” Asahi trailed off not knowing what to say. “In your face?” Noya suggested and Asahi nodded. 

Soon his mother came back with photo albums. There were all kinds of photos when he was a kid, taking baths with his parents, petting animals when they went to a petting zoo, even one of when he first started to play volleyball. “I remember when he was learning to receive his father would throw balls to him, the amount of times his father hit him in the face.” She said laughing lightly. Noya finished his drink happily and listened. “Um..I’m sorry Mrs. Azumane. We really should get going before it gets dark.” Noya said as she nodded. “Alright then. I’ll see you again soon Nishinoya.” She said putting the album to the side and hugging him once more before hugging her son. “Have a good weekend Asahi.” She said kissing his cheek. His cheeks flushed red as he grabbed his bag. “O-ok mum...Bye.” He said as he walked out with Noya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2. For those who made it this far I would like you to know chapter 3 will be coming out on 1/10/16. The first of October!


	3. Where does Asahi sleep?

The pair made their way to Noyas house, not seeing either Hinata or Kagayama along the way. “They must have left.” Noya said, looking around as they walked past where they saw the pair. Asahi nodded a little. “Hinata must have gotten what he wanted and left.” With that Noya grinned. “Or he got more than he asked for!” At this Asahi went red a little and told him. “Please don’t tease them about this…” Asahi carried on walking next to Noya with a small smile. Noya on the other hand was kind of jealous that Hinata could do that so easily. But it did pop up a question of ‘How long have they been dating?’ Noya just then began to talk about what Tanaka said in class that day, while Asahi listened.

When they got back Noya ran upstairs to get changed with a grin. “Make some tea Asahi!” He called down the stairs. A small shake of his head and a smile Asahi put his bag into the living room and went to the kitchen to make tea once more. It didn’t take long for Noya to run down the stairs and take the others bag upstairs to his room. But one thought did come across Asahis mind. ‘Where am I sleeping tonight?’ Normally the pair stayed in the living room and fell asleep watching movies. If they weren’t going to do that where would he be sleeping? He finished the tea making and carried the drinks into the living room. 

Noya came downstairs and wrapped his arms around the ace. “Asahi~ What’s for dinner~” Asahi laughed and looked behind him. “I’m cooking dinner am I?” He asked and Noya nodded. “Yer. My parents are out of town for work. That’s why you’re here. Do you really trust me on my own?” Asahi looked at him and laughed once more shaking his head. “That is true. Why didn’t you tell me before?” Asahi questioned the Libero. Noya simply said. “I only found out yesterday. My parents asked if anyone could stay over and I said you.” Asahi listened to this and then said. “What if I said no?” A smile on his face. Noya raised an eyebrow and said. “You saying no to me? Wont happen.” 

Asahi had no response to this. It was true. With the way Asahi felt it was nearly impossible to refuse spending the night with the smaller boy. “Ok...Lets take a look...Worse comes to worse I have money we order pizza.” Noya jumped for joy at this and yelled. “Pizza!” Asahi turned to him and said. “You’ve already made up your mind then I take it?” Noya nodded at this and grinned, getting on the sofa and laying down. “Alright then. I’ll call for it later.” He said walking back to the other, waiting for him to sit up like yesterday. Noya sat up and as soon as Asahi sat down his head was in his lap. “No photos this time.” Noya said sticking his tongue out. Asahi went red at this and looked away. “You know?...” Noya nodded. “Ryu told me this morning.” Asahi from then on promised himself to never send those photos to him again.

Asahi watched as he put a tv show on, it was a cop show full of action for the action loving Noya. Leaning back Asahi put his hand on Noyas head and began to ran his fingers through his hair once more. He liked being with him, although he wasn’t 100% sure why he wanted to be with him more. Soon he heard the snores of the smaller boy in his lap once more. “That didn’t take long…” Asahi said quietly to himself as he leaned over and looked at him. “He really does have a cute sleeping face…” Asahi said to himself as he leaned close and gave the Libero a light kiss before moving back his eyes wide, realizing what he just did. “Oh no…” He said quietly putting a hand over his face. 

He leaned back and just tried to not do anything else that would be considered indecent to the other and when it was about 6pm he shook the boy awake. “Hey Noya, lets call for the pizza now.” He said quietly not wanting to give him to big a shock. Noya looked up at him, his eyes only half open. “What?...” He mumbled as Asahi had to look away. “What toppings do you want?” He asked not looking down at him. Noya slowly sat up and yawned before thinking. He pulled out a pamphlet for a nearby pizza place and pointed the one he wanted. It was a meaty and spicy pizza and Asahi looked at it. “Uh...O-ok…” he said. He didn’t really care for spicy food so he would have to order two, one for him and one for Noya. He stood up and called the place, ordering it and telling them the address. 

 

Asahi walked back into the living room to see Noya just sitting there, still waking up from his nap. He yawned and got up going to get a drink as Asahi just stood there and then covered his face. “Why does he have to be like that?...” Asahi said into his hands. A few seconds later he jumped hearing Noya say. “What are you doing?” Noya looked at him holding a cup of water. Asahi was stuck for a second. “No-nothing?...” Eventually came out of Asahis mouth. Noya just looked at him for a second then began to laugh heavily. “Are you kidding me!?” He said between bursts of laughter. 

Asahi went red as he looked away from him going to sit down. Asahi glanced to Noya who was still laughing, one arm around his stomach the other holding the glass. “Oh god Asahi!” He cried out through his laughter leaning on the door frame for support. But Asahi soon lost his embarrassment and a small smile grew to his lips seeing Noya smile and laugh. However when he noticed what he was doing it quickly returned. When Noya stopped laughing he sat down besides Asahi, a grin still on his face. Noya leaned on him and watched the tv, choosing not to lay down incase he fell asleep before dinner arrived. 

Noya talked to him about random bits from the show they were watching, how things were odd in one way or another. Soon there a knock on the door which caused Noya to jump up and go to answer the door. Asahi shook his head a little as he grabbed his wallet and paid the man happily. Noya watched Asahi as they ate and Noya grinned doing so. But once they were done Asahi asked a question. “So where am I sleeping?” Asahi looked down to Noya as he moved the box with his pizza to the side. 

Noya froze at the question and his cheeks began to go red. Noya was thinking something that wasn’t quite appropriate to say, but Asahi had no idea at this. He looked confused at the other and asked it once more. “Where am I sleeping tonight Noya?” Noya looked up to him with his cheeks still red as he opened his mouth and began to speak. “Um.. .We-well we can both sleep down here like we normally do or we can go to my bed. I’m small enough i’m sure we could both fit in.” Noya said, adding a laugh onto the end. Asahi nodded to him and smiled, patting him on the head. “Ok then. Lets take your bed. Much more comfortable than the sofa.” 

Noya nodded at this and got up to take a bath upstairs. Asahi wanted to go up with him but thought it would be weird to ask such a thing, so he waited for Noya to come down and then went to take his own. Half way through however the door opened to a blushing Noya, who quickly grabbed something on the floor and left. Once the door was closed Asahi mumbled to himself. “If i didn’t know better i would Noya was staring at me…” But what Asahi didn’t know was that Noya did leave something in the bathroom on purpose to come in and see the other. He had seem him getting changed before but the fact it was in Noyas own house just made him want to see it all the more. 

Once both boys had bathed they made their way to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Asahi noticed Noya was rather nervous. Asahi leaned in looking into the others eyes. “Noya… Maybe instead of us staying up and playing some games you should rest…” Asahi told him as Noya nodded. “If you need me i’ll be right here Noya ok?” Asahi said in a soft voice to the other, who nodded slowly. “Su-sure Asahi…” Noya mumbled looking away, soon moving and crawling under the blanket. Asahi watched for a second before laying down, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Before he thought Noya would protest he said. “I won’t fit on if I don’t do this.” 

Noya didn’t protest and soon was half asleep in the larger mans arms. Soon Noya began to mumble in his half asleep state. It was just random nonsense which put a smile on Asahis face. But soon however Noyas mind began to move to his dreams. Asahi watched watching and listening still when he heard Noya mumble. “Love you Asahi…” Before a snore came from him. Asahi just looked at Noya surprised about what he had just heard. But he was to tired to fully process what he said and soon drifted to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the third chapter! If you enjoyed please leave a Kudos or a comment. The next chapter is coming out on the 8/10/16!


	4. All you need to do is say something.

The next morning Asahi woke up to something moving in his arms. Opening his eyes he saw a a half asleep Noya trying to squirm out of Asahis arms. Asahi just grinned and held onto him tightly which caused Noya to groan. “Asahi…Let go I need to piss…” He mumbled as Asahi quickly let go as soon as he heard and Noya got up and walked out of the room. Asahi sighed a little once he left the room. “And I thought it would be a better wake up call…” He said as he laid there. Soon a small boy crawled back into the bed, moving Asahis arms so he could lay in them again. Clearly the boy was to tired to tell what he was doing, if he was fully awake chances are Noya would never do this.

After half an hour Asahi thought it would be best to start making breakfast for the other. Slowly he moved his arms, slipping away from Noya. Noya mumbled some nonsense and held onto the other. “Don’t go Asahi…” He said opening his eyes a little and looking up him. This caused Asahi to blush and just then move to laying back down next to the other. “Noya… Please we need to eat…” He said to the other. Noya just shrugged and carried on holding onto Asahi. “I just wanna be with you…” He mumbled. Asahi blushed a little once more and nodded. “Yer i know…” He said. Eventually Asahi was able to slip away from Noya, going downstairs to make some toast and tea to wake him up. 

It didn’t take long for some foot steps to be heard on the steps, walking down. Asahi looked up to see Noya who had woken up in the few minutes they had been separated. “Asahi!” Noya called out raising his hands. “What’s for breakfast!?” He called out flopping onto the sofa looking up. Asahi smiled as he walked in with the toasted bread. “Just some toast Noya.” He said placing it in front of him. Grinning Noya began to eat the toast rather quickly, it seemed the small boy got very hungry during the night. Asahi sat down next to him and began to think. ‘I should ask him about it..’

“Hey Noya…” Asahi said looking over to him as Noya took another big bite, looking to him and nodding. “...How do you feel about me?...” Asahi asked rubbing the back of his neck after a short pause. This caused Noya to go bright red and cough a little at the shock. Once he could answer Noya replied. “Wh-Why do you wanna know Asahi?” Noya asked as he took a drink. Asahi sighed a little and said. “Well you said you liked me last night…” Asahi said looking down to the ground. Noya jumped up and quickly ran upstairs, without saying anything else to Asahi who was left a little dumbfounded at the others actions. Half a piece of toast a full cup of tea was on the table where Noya left it. 

 

Noya had ran upstairs to call Tanaka. Who was still asleep in his boxers in his bed. Slowly he picked up the phone vibrating at his bedside table, not bothering to look at who it was. He then mumbled a very tired. “Hiya?...” To which he suddenly jumped when Noya yelled out. “Ryu!! What do I do!?” He yelled and Tanaka just rubbed the ear where Noya had yelled in. “What the hell are you going on about Yuu?...” Tanaka asked as he listened to what Noya had to say. Once he was finished Tanaka had fully woken and was laughing loudly to what had happened. “Se-Seems like you can’t hi-hide it anymore! HAHAHA!” 

Noya listened to the laughter of his friend and groaned. He was right. Noya couldn’t hide it. He had confessed last night and he didn’t even know! What should he do? “I… I guess you’re right. But if he hates me I’m blaming you Ryu!” He said down the phone as Tanaka carried on laughing. “I don’t think that will happen Yuu. I gotta go, see ya.” He said laughing could be heard till the second the phone ended the call. Noya was sat on the floor and groaned once more. “Oh man…” He said slowly getting up from the floor and wondering downstairs. 

He saw Asahi sitting in the seat where he had left the other and slowly walked in. “Everything ok Noya?...” Asahi said quietly looking to him as he heard foot steps. “Um… Ye-Yer…” He said quietly as he walked into the room not sure on what to say. He didn’t dare mention it again, nor did Asahi. Noya was to worried to bring it up right now. Asahi guessed it was just his mistake and didn’t want to bring it up again in case it brought on some unsavoury moments. Like an argument of some kind, something Asahi didn’t want between the pair. 

The pair were rather quiet that day, spending it watching tv and talking about the shows they were watching. Which did upset the pair, they both believed if they brought up what Noya said it would cause discomfort on the other. “Uh… Noya i’ll sleep down here tonight…” Asahi mumbled to the other as it was coming to the time they were meant to be heading to sleep. Noya sat up looking rather upset at the idea of the other not coming to sleep with him. “Why not?” He asked. Asahi went quiet before sighing. “I… I don’t know.” He said trying to get out of it. But of course Noya wouldn’t take no for answer, even if it meant the pair of them getting into a fight. 

“Is it because of what I said Asahi?” He asked and Asahi nodded slowly. “Ye-Yer…I guess it is...” he said quietly as Noya sighed. “Asahi… Please… I…” At this Noya stopped. He what? What was he going to say to Asahi. Noya sighed once more and decided to best thing he could was just sat it. And remember it this time. “I like you Asahi. A lot.” Asahi went red and rubbed the back of his neck. “I.. I know that already Noya… You told me yesterday…” Asahi told Noya back, to which Noya quickly responded. “And what is your answer?!” He raised his voice slightly but Asahi didn’t jump. 

Instead he looked to the floor and had to stop and think. Which carried on for several minutes, causing Noya to have many different emotions. Fear, because he wasn’t sure if the other liked him back, anger because he was waiting for an answer he wasn’t getting, he was worried that Asahi would get mad at him for liking him now he said it outright and many more. “Noya… I….” Before Asahi could finish Noya stood up. “I’m sorry Asahi…” He then began to walk towards the door but stopped when Asahi spoke. “Sorry for what?... I… I like you as well…” He said looking at him bright red. 

Noya stood still, shocked the other like him back. But it didn’t take long for the smaller male to turn around and run and jump onto Asahis lap, wrapping his arms around him. Asahi was to shocked at the others actions to do anything. Noya was straddling his lap and burying his face in his neck. “No-Noya!” He yelled as the other didn’t budge from the spot on his lap. Asahi was bright red as he looked to the other. “Noya come on... “ He said as the other shook his head. “If i wasn’t thinking of you we’d be doing a lot more Asahi…” Noya mumbled as the taller male felt lips on his neck, causing him to quickly move and pull Noya away. “Noya come on!” Asahi said. 

Noya grinned at the other with his usual smile, causing Asahi to smile, lifting his larger hands and running his fingers through his hair. “Lets go to bed shall we~?” Noya said happily licking his lips and Asahi nodded. “All you need to do is ask Noya…You know that.” He said smiling as he leaned in and gave Noya a light kiss on the lips. Something he had wished to do for a long time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading All you need to is ask. This is the final chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! If you enjoyed please leave a Kudos or comment telling me what moment you liked best!
> 
> If you liked this please considering checking out my other stories and if you have any idea for Haikyuu oneshots please feel free to message me with a pairing and idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked please comment and give kudos! If you have any ideas for tags as well please say. I'm not good at them. Chapter two will be up on the 24/09/16! So please if you enjoyed come back then!
> 
> If you notice any spelling or grammar errors please mention them, it is not my strongest point when it comes to writing.


End file.
